volver a verte
by honey T
Summary: Edward y Bella son novios y se separan, Edward se va a inglaterra. años despues, Bella necesita empleo y consigue uno no muy digno, ¿que pasa si Edward entra al local donde ella trabaja?


**los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer :D**

**pensaba concursar on esta histora para el contest sintiendo la navidad, pero me pelee con mi hermano y me quitaron el notebook en donde tenia la historia y cuando lo fui a recuperar e di cuenta de que a mi papá se le olvido pagar internet :(, pero en fin, preferi igual subirla y ojala que la disfruten :D**

**Sorry por la ortografia :/ y mi tecla de la m esta mala sique seguro que pillan por hay alguna que falte :)**

Bella Pov

-¡como que estoy despedida!-dije alzando un poco más de lo debido la voz

-Tal como lo escucho- al menos no me regaño por gritarle- y ahora proceda a vaciar su casillero y procure que no se le quede nada, por que mañana ya llega su reemplazante-.

-Ah entonces no le vasto con despedirme así de la nada sin razón aparente, si no que más encima ya me tienen un replazo- dije lo ultimo soltando todo el aire que tenia, pero como no si al parecer estoy siendo despedida de i trabajo sin razón aparente.

-No me venga con que así de la nada por que usted ya sabe muy bien las razones que tengo para creer que se debe ir de aquí cuanto antes-.

-Bueno si así usted lo desea, me largo de aquí- tome mis cosas y cuando iba saliendo le grite- ¡suerte encontrando a alguien que logre llenar miss zapatos!- finalizando con un portazo.

Ach pero como es que me despide, después de todo lo que he hecho por él, le organizo toda su vida, veo que se aliente, le recuerdo cuando tiene que pagar sus cuentas, reviso y corrijo sus discursos, ¡yo lo hago todo!, bueno tengo que admitir que si tiene un poco de razón al desconfiar de mi, después de todo le conté sobre su aventura con esa tal Leah a su esposa la señora Vanessa Wolfe, pero como el esperaría que me quedase callada sabiendo la estrecha relación que tengo con su esposa, y encima el tiene la desfachatez de traerse a su amante a la oficina para … para… bueno ustedes ya saben para que, no me hagan decirlo, me parecen repulsivos ese tipo de hombre que son capaces de engañar a sus parejas por un mejor polvo.

Oh al parecer no me he presentado, soy Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, estoy soltera, tengo una vida relajada fuera de mi trabajo o debo decir i ex trabajo que era ser la asistente personal de Jacob Wolfe un famoso empresario de Seattle, vivo en un pequeño departamento sola y del cual debo pagar el alquiler pronto y no se con que dinero ya que al parecer me acabo de quedar sin empleo una semana antes de la navidad. Ahora no se que mierda voy a hacer para conseguir un empleo a tiempo para pagar el alquiler y comprar los regalos de Navidad por que seré un inadaptada social pero de todos modos tengo unos pocos amigos como Alice y Rosalie y sus parejas Jasper y Emmett respectivamente, y también están mis padres

.

.

.

(Al día siguiente)

Y aquí va otra oficina en la que me dicen que no necesitan más personal, llevo así todo el día, salí a las 7 am para empezar a buscar trabajo y ya son las 5 de la tarde y nada, pregunte en todas las tiendas, en el centro comercial, en empresas grandes y pequeñas, en oficinas particulares y no que otro café y nada, absolutamente nada. Ahora si que estoy perdida

Camine en dirección a un parque cerca de aquí ya rendida, no quedaba lugar en el que no hubiese preguntado, pare de caminar para cambiarme de hombro la cartera ya que el derecho estaba un poco cansado, gira la cabeza para mirar mi hombro siguiendo el recorrido de mi mano, cuando un cartel que recitaba 3 simples palabras llamo mi atención _"se necesita empleada"_ mire el lugar y lógicamente no era un local para menores de edad pues los vidrios estaban tintados de modo que no se veía para adentro y arriba de la puerta había un cartel con letras fluorescentes con el nombre del local, no puedo creer que baya a hacer esto pero es que realmente es necesario.

Tome un poco de aire para relajare e ingrese al local, apenas atravesé la puerta me di cuanta de que era una mala idea pero que más da pasadas las festividades lo dejaría para buscar algo mejor, el local estaba vacío ya que hoy solo estaban haciendo entrevistas para el empleo, o almenos eso entendí en el cartel, camine un poco sin un destino seguro hasta que una chica se me acerco, traía puesta una minifalda muy mini negra y un peto apretado color rojo pasión con unos tacones para morirse del miso color y se ve claramente incomoda con su vestienta.

-Hola me llamo Ángela, tu debes venir por el puesto- se veía simpática.

- hola me llamo Isabella pero prefiero Bella- e presente cordialmente- y si vengo por el puesto-.

- muy bien, no estaba segura si venias por eso o no ya que no aparentas ser de ese tipo de chicas, hou perdón, no me debería estar entrometiendo-

- no hay problema, no te preocupes, no soy de "ese" tipo de chicas, pero con la Navidad tan cerca necesito un trabajo urgentemente y esto es lo único que he encontrado- le aclare antes de que pensara algo malo de mi.

- ho muy bien, te entiendo, yo tampoco e siento muy cómoda aquí pero a falta de dinero no hay nada que hacer- hizo una cara de disgusto mostrando que efectivamente estaba en condiciones parecidas a las mías- ven sígueme te llevare a la oficina del jefe-.

La seguí por el local y luego por los camarines hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con la inscripción que decía "Sr. Newton" , élla golpeo la puerta diciendo que había llegado una nueva chica para el puesto y el respondió que pasara

-Suerte- me susurro Ángela con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias- respondi antes de adentrarme en la oficina.

-Buenas tardes señor Newton, mi nombre es Isabella pero prefiero que me llamen Bella- dije mientras le estiraba la mano para apretar la de él.

- Buenas tardes Bella, tome asiento- respondió mientras estrechaba mi mano- y dígame que la trae por aquí- creo que eso era un poco lógico pero bueno que le voy a hacer.

- vengo por el puesto vacante señor- obvio, por que más podría venir.

- ou si claro, ¿y tiene alguna experiencia en este tipo de trabajo?- .

- no señor, he trabajado como asistente personal de varios empresarios y como mesera en uno que otro café, pero nunca en algo como esto- dije lo ultimo intentando ocultar mi resignación pero no tuve gran éxito.

- ya veo, parece por favor- me puse de pie y el me examino de arriba abajo- quítese la chaqueta y de una vuelta- ise lo que el me dijo y luego el me pidió que tomara asiento- para serle sincero no tiene la apariencia de alguien que trabaje en estos lugares ni tampoco viste como tal- y aquí va otro posible trabajo a la nada- sin embargo, tiene buenas curvas y me obedeció sin reclamar por nada, admiro eso no muchas lo hacen, y a causa de que el resto de chicas que se presentaron no poseían ningún tipo de curva y sus rostros no eran ni la mitad de bellos que el de usted- lo ultimo lo dijo mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas, me dio mucho asco pero todo sea por el empleo, después de las festividades lo dejaría inmediatamente-es un agrado decirle que tiene el lugar, ahora si me hace un favor saque el letrero de la ventana ya que no lo necesitaremos –

- muchas gracias señor, ahora con su permiso- me retire de la oficina con una cara de asco que evidenciaba lo desacorde que estaba con el lugar.

Camine a la entrada y retire el letrero, volví a entrar no muy segura de que hacer y me encontré con Ángela.

-Hey Bella veo que conseguiste el empleo te felicito- e dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, pero luego de ver la mía continuo- si ya lo se es asqueroso, pero que se le puede hacer-

- asqueroso es quedarse corto-

- concuerdo completamente pero que no te oiga Jessica- mi cara de confusión le aclaro que no entendía de quien hablaba- ella es la esposa del señor Newton, pero también es una bailarina de aquí, es realmente una golfa y ambos saben que se engañan mutuamente pero ninguno hace nada al respecto.

- oh ya comprendo, gracias por la explicación- le sonreí, la chica enserio es simpática.

- vamos venga, te tengo que pasar tu vestimenta y mostrarte el local-.

Me mostró todo el lugar, tenia un escenario al centro con tres fierros que van desde el techo hasta el suelo, ya se pueden imaginar para que y no es precisamente para deslizarse como bomberos, y mesas con sillas en el resto del espacio ; atrás de ellos estaba la barra atravesando toda la pared hasta llegar a dos puertas una a cada lado, al lado izquierdo el caerán de las apleadasy al derecho el baño de los hombres; en las paredes de los lados habían seis "salas" para shows privados, cada una con una cortina de terciopelo que no permitía ver nada hacia dentro, con un sillón alrededor de un mini escenario con uno de los fierros antes mencionados una cámara para vigilar que los clientes no tocasen a las empleadas pues esa era una de las reglas y luces en el techo; y en la pared de la puerta estaba obviamente la puerta y las ventanas tintadas.(N/A: el lugar lo saque de la película Closer en donde trabaja Natalie Portman).

-y bueno este es tu locker, adentro esta tu "uniforme", son cuatro teñidas, intenta variar un poco y que no se note que se repiten, los turnos son de11 am, te preparas y abrimos el local a las 12, a partir de las 1 nos turnamos para comer, pero cada una tiene solo 15 min por que es la hora en que hay más clientes, y salimos a las 7 de la tarde; o te puede tocar el horario de la tarde que es de 6pm hasta las 3 de la mañana de domingo a jueves y los viernes y sábados hasta las 5 am. Y creo que eso seria todo- me sonrío y luego se despidió para darme tiempo de adaptare.

.

.

.

Y asi fueron pasando el resto de los días, algunas veces e tocaba ir a una de las salas privadas, por lo común son solo hombres que se quieren excitar más en privado, han sido 2 o 3 veces en las que me toca con un desvergonzado que intenta manosearme pero apenas empieza llega Ben el de seguridad y lo retira, les cuento un chisme, Ángela y Ben han tenido un par de citas y él planea pedirle que sea su novia en la próxima, en serio me alegro por ellos por que ambos son personas maravillosas y han pasado a ser unos muy buenos amigos, hablando de amigos, Rose y Alice sospechan un poco que no trabajo en un buen lugar por mis horarios y Jasper y Emmett no tienen ni idea, tanto a ellos como a mis padres no les he contado nada de i nuevo empleo, después de todo ya pronto lo dejaría pronto.

Ya faltan unos pocos días para navidad y se nos anuncio que ese día el turno de mañana terminaría a las 6 pm y las de la tarde entraran a las 5 y saldremos a las 3 am para dejarnos ir con nuestras familias por un rato que sea, a mi me toco el turno de noche y no es que me moleste mucho ya que mis planes se resumían a acostarme temprano e irme a cenar a la cama mientras veo algún especial de navidad por la tv.

.

.

.

(Día de Navidad)

Ya son las 2:00 am y los tacos me matan, el día ya casi acaba y me podré largar a la tranquilidad de mi hogar, piensa positivo Bella, ya queda poco, eso es, sonríe y sigue bailando por que ya falta poco. He tenido que pensar en eso toda la noche mientras los clientes entran y nos miran con deseo en los ojos, hoy los trajes son, para las más golfas un mini sostén rojo con orillas peludas blancas alrededor y un colale a juego y una faldita con la cintura roja y tiras de cascabeles colgando, mientras que el resto usamos unas medias negras que se enganchan a una mini mini falda roja de encaje, para arriba un corset rojo que termina en punta en el ombligo, rojo pasión en los pechos y con dos líneas de un rojo apagado hacia abajo y tres cititas colocadas al centro en fila hacia abajo y un sombrero de copa negro (N/A: mi descripción es un poco baga pero hay una foto en mi perfil de lo que usa Bella).

Como hoy eran pocos clientes a algunos afortunados les tocaban bailes personalizados, según las ordenes de Jessica.

Terminaba una canción cuando lo vi, no puedo creerlo, mi mente me tiene que estar engañando, no puede ser él, un cabello cobrizo y desordenado que podría reconocer en cualquier parte esta ingresando al local, lleva una vestimenta un poco elegante con un smoking negro, blusa blanca y un sobrero de copa (N/A: también en mi perfil).

-Jessica dice que atiendas al hombre que viene entrando, ese que parece un adonis griego y trae smoking- me susurro Ángela al oído.

- okey, ya voy hacia él- dije intentando hundir en lo más profundo mis sentimientos.

Camine hacia el sabiendo de que si e llegase a reconocer todo saldría más que mal, me eche el cabello hacia adelante en un vago intento por ocultar mi rostro.

Cuando iba llegando comenzó a sonar la canción de las Pussycat Dolls "santa baby" (N/A: en mi perfil esta la canción), bueno si quiero conservar mi trabajo hasta al menos lograr pagar todas mis cuentas tendría que ponerle empeño.

Camine sensualmente hacia él, y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca comencé con mi baile.

-Disculpe señorita pero no estoy de humor- ya se me había olvidado lo sexy y aterciopelada que es su voz- me haría el favor de dejarme solo-.

-Discúlpeme usted señor pero este es mi trabajo, si que mejor solo disfrútelo- le respondí intentando que mi voz sonara diferente para que no me reconozca, ya que si Jessica da una orden es mejor seguirla y por ende tendría que bailarle a Edward por un buen rato.

Pude ver en sus ojos que mi voz se le izo más que familiar y antes de que pudiese reaccionar el me tomo de la cara para que lo mirase, estoy perdida.

-Bella- salio de sus labios en un susurro más para el miso que para que alguien lo oyese, pude ver en sus ojos sentimientos encontrados como rabia, confusión, desconcierto, sorpresa, decepción, esperanza y ¿amor?- Bella, ho por dios Bella-.

- Sin tocar caballero, so no esta permitido- asta a mi me sorprendió lo indiferente que sonó mi voz.

-Por favor Bella si te conozco mejor que nadie, o al menos te conocía- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro decepcionado- ¿hay algún lugar en el que se pueda estar más en privado?- le consulto al barman que le servia un poco de whisky

-si, claro señor- maldito Alec, por que tenia que decirle que si- en ambos costados del local hay salas personales, el ocupar una es un cobro adicional que según el tipo allí dentro usted tendrá que pagar antes de retirarse del local-y encia le especifica en donde.

-muchas gracias-se levanto y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiese, este es mi fin.

Entramos a una salita y el corrió la cortina para que nadi nos pudiese ver y con suerte tampoco oír, tomo asiento y me indico que también lo hiciera a su lado

-Lo lamento señor pero mi deber es bailar para usted- no puedo creer que este haciendo esto

-Tu deber es complacerme, sique toma asiento para que podamos hablar-

-Usted si quiere puede hablar mientras yo hago esto- dije ientras me agachaba y luego subia lentamente con mi trasero hacia el

- por favor Bella no me trates más con indiferencia y llámame Edward- Pidió con ojos suplicantes- ah y si no es mucho pedir si vas a seguir bailando mantén la distancia y no te comportes tan sensualmente- lo ultimo lo dijo tragando seco, una pequeña sonrisa se coloco en mis labios.

- como usted prefiera Edward- hace mucho que no decía su nombre en voz alta.

-esta bien, ¿y que haces aquí?-consulto tanteando el terreno

-trabajo-

-si se nota, pero me refiera a por que aquí, tú no eras así- eso ultimo dolió

- tu no me conoces, la gente cambia, pero para hacerlo feliz señor le comunico que trabajo aquí solo a falta de otro empleo en época navideña- no quiera mentirle ni engañarlo.-y usted señor, ¿Qué ase aquí? No es por ofender pero no parece del tipo de nuestros clientes

- por favor no me trates así, me destruye el alma—pidió suplicante

-se por experiencia propia que tanto el alma como el corazón se recuperan señor, el engaño duele, pero tu traición e ha costado la vida- no pude evitar decirle aquello pero es que si hablamos de destruir, el destruyo mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo, cuando termine pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos, le había dolido.

- se que no me merezco nada mejor que este tipo de trato por parte tuya, pero por favor intenta perdonarme- si el sigue así me voy a terminar poniendo a llorar- y con respecto a tu pregunta, no me ofendes, no frecuento estos lugares, me trasfirieron hace poco desde Inglaterra para acá y hoy era la fiesta navideña, me arte de estar allí y quise pasar a tomar algo antes de llegar a casa, a falta de lugares abiertos decidí arriesgare a entrar aquí.

Inglaterra, esa simple palabra resonaba en mi mente, por muy perfecta que fuese la ciudad, ella acabo con mi vida.

Flash back

Después de mucho trabajo por parte de Alice al fin acepte ir a la fiesta que Laurent organizo como despedida para Edward, solo por que sentí que como su novia debería estar allí.

-vamos Bella deja de fantasear y ponte los pantalones- me regaño Alice intentando ponerme ella los apretados pantalones negros.

-ok Alice altiro me la pongo-.

Me vestí rápidamente con los pantalones y un top azul que dejaba la mitad de mi espalda descubierta, unos zapatos que después de mucho discutirlo con la enana tuve que ceder y son de tacón azul a juego con mi top. Luego procedió a peinarme y maquillare, ¿mencione que odio las fiestas?, pues si las odio con toda mi alma porque Alice nunca deja pasar una oportunidad para arreglarme y obligarme a usar ropa que en mi vida nunca usaría.

Jasper el novio de Alice estaciono tras Emmett el novio de Rosalie mi segunda mejor amiga, todos nos bajamos e ingresamos a la casa repleta de gente, cada uno se fue por su camino y yo me aventure a buscar a Edward que ya estaba aquí.

Ho por Dios, por favor que mis ojos me engañen, en un rincón de la sala pude identificar a Tanya besándose con…con Edward, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero me rehúse a dejarlas caer, después de todo yo siempre supe que yo no era suficiente para el chico más popular del instituto y también el más mujeriego, sabia que tarde o temprano el acabaría engañándome , después de todo así era su vida, nunca se detiene por una sola chica cuando el puede tenerlas a todas. Me di media vuelta y fui a la cocina que ahora era la barra, me serví de todo, ron, whisky, vodka, etc, ya empezaba a notar que el suelo se movía, sentí unas ganas urgentes de ir al baño si que salí pitando al segundo piso, pero no alcance a llegar al baño cuando unos gemidos me detuvieron.

-Oh Edward- esa es la voz de Tanya.

-Tanya por favor- sonó la voz de Edward un poco sofocado, no necesite seguir escuchando para saber que ocurría adentro, salí corriendo, cuando me tope con Alice le dije que me iba y seguí corriendo, tome mi chaqueta y mi bolso y me largue de esa infernal casa, yo sabía que venir no era una buena idea, tonta Alice por convencerme, tonto Edward por engañare, tonta yo por creerle y aquí fue cuando no pude aguantar más las lagrimas.

Camine toda la noche entre llantos, Alice me estuvo llamando por un buen rato pero no quise contestar si que lo deje sonar, cuando fue Edward el que me llamo le corte y apague el teléfono.

Seguí caminando hasta mi casa y cuando llegue estaba vacía por suerte ya que is padres estaban en una reunión en New York si que no llegarían hasta dentro de una semana lo cual era perfecto por que mañana Edward se iría a Inglaterra a estudiar, hasta hoy habíamos hablado de seguir la relación a larga distancia y visitarnos mutuamente de ves en cuando, pero ahora ya no quedaba relación que continuar.

Entre en casa y subí directo a i habitación, me desplome en la cama y comencé a llorar hasta que perdí el conocimiento y Morfeo me arrastro a sus brazos.

Unos golpes en la puerta acabaron con mi sueño, me levante y fui a abrir a pesar de saber quien es.

-Por favor Bella abre tenemos que hablar- y el maldito desgraciado cree que no me quedo bastante claro lo que vi y escuche.

-Ya voy, solo deja de aporrear mi puerta- tengo que pensar con lógica, si mis padres llegan y no tenemos puerta de entrada me matan.

-Que quieres Edward, creo que ayer quedo todo claro y no hay nada que hablar- dije mientras le abría un poco la puerta, pero impidiendo su ingreso con mi cuerpo.

-Bella se racional enserio crees que te engañaría con Tanya- sus ojos me mostraban sinceridad pero no puedo evitar no creerle ni una sola palabra, después de todo no es que su historial lo apoyase.

-Quieres la verdad Edward, si, si lo creo, y no solo eso, ahora sé que efectivamente erres capaz de eso-.

-Bella sabes que te amo y nunca seria capaz de acerté daño, créeme cuando te digo que yo no ise lo que tu crees-.

- Y que caso tiene Edward, que caso tiene si te creo o no, tu ya te vas, mañana partes a Inglaterra y no nos volveremos a ver, si que, que importa si terminamos o no-duele decirle pero es la verdad.

-A i me importa, y no seas cabeza dura, sabes que vendré siempre que pueda a verlos y que si importa por que ya teníamos todo planeado para poder seguir amándonos a larga distancia- .

- y no mientes, solo evitas la realidad, y sabes perfectamente que no serviría de nada, ahora ándate no quiero volver a verte-

-Bella no me eches, aremos que esto funcione-.

- no hay nada que hacer funcionar, ya no hay nada entre tu y yo- diciendo esto le cerré la puerta en la cara.

-¡Bella!,¡Bella!, ábreme por favor-

-No hay nada de lo que hablar. Adiós Edward, adiós para siempre-.

Fin flash back

Después de eso el se fue a Inglaterra y no lo volví a ver nunca más, pasaron meses antes de que yo volviese a hablar con alguien fuera de i familia y Alice con Rose y aun más tiempo para que yo volviese a salir. Solo sabía por parte de Alice que le fue bien en la Universidad y que ahora estaba trabajando allí.

-No se por que quieres hablar con migo, ya te lo dije a su omento y te lo repito ahora no tenemos de que hablar- apenas me salían las palabras debido a las ganas de llorar y i baile de apoco se fue deteniendo.

-bueno si así lo quieres creo que no tengo nada que Acer aquí- la decepción y la tristeza eran palpables tanto en sus palabras como en sus ojos.

-muchas gracias por venir, que tenga un buen día, recuerde pagar por el servicio extra antes de salir del local- esas fueron mis ultimas palabras para el que fue el amor de mi vida, y para que negarlo lo sigue siendo a pesar del tiempo y los hechos, mi corazón siempre le perteneció a él.

Después de que el partiera, ya nada volvió a ser igual, Jessica y Mike me regañaron mucho durante lo que quedo de la noche por no estar bailando como se debía o simplemente no bailar, pero como se suponía que mi cuerpo se moviese si mi corazón ya estaba estático para nunca más volver a latir. Así paso el resto de la noche hasta que íbamos a serrar, me cambie de ropa por algo decente y salí del local.

Apenas atravesé las puertas lo pude distinguir, se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes al costado de la puerta, sostenía un cigarrillo y en el suelo podría contar al menos 5 colillas más. El también e vio salir del local y tiro el cigarro lo apago con el pie e izo ademán de querer hablar, pero no se lo peritaría no voy a dejar que e vuelva a hacer daño, tome aire en mis pulmones y Salí corriendo, sin saber hacia donde corrí y corrí. Siento como la brisa helada choca contra i cara pero que importa, ya nada importa, a lo lejos distinguí una banca al lado de un árbol pequeño cubierto por la nieve al igual que todo a su alrededor, pero este destaca de entre los demás por las luces navideñas adornándolo, me dirigí asía allí cuando me di cuenta de que ya no soportaba más, las lagrimas corren libres por mis mejillas. Tome asiento y me deje llevar por la angustia y tristeza.

Estaba allí lamentándome en mi miseria sin darme cuenta del frío que hace, hasta que un abrigo callo sobre mis hombros.

-¿Estas bien?- su voz, la preocupación y desesperanza se podían notar

- No, tu me destruiste una vez, luego te fuiste y no volví a saber nada de ti y ahora vuelves como si nada para alterarme cuando ya todo volvía a estar bien- no se como logre decir todo eso entre mis sollozos

-Te juro que esa no fue ni tampoco es mi intención, tu nunca me dejaste explicarte y no tuve contacto por que yo también estaba mal y aparte esa mañana dejaste bien en claro que no querías volver a saber nada de mi, ahora ya me di cuenta de mi error, debí haber seguido intentando, no rendirme- eso ultimo apenas fue un susurro

-Y que importa lo que hayas echo o no, ya fue y esta en el pasado, ahora por favor toma tu chaqueta y vete de aquí, déjame sola y en paz- le entregue su chaqueta, ahora si el frío y el viento chocaban contra mi cuerpo asiéndome estremecer.

-no seas testaruda y abrígate si no tomaras un buen resfriado, y no me iré hasta que me escuches…

- no te quiero escuchar- le interrumpí sin que el terminase de hablar

- no me importa, lo tendrás que hacer, ahora por favor no hables y déjame contarte mi lado de la historia-.

Flash back

Detesto esta fiesta, no entiendo por que a Laurent le dio la gana de hacer esta estupida fiesta, y para arruinarlo más aun tengo que ser el invitado de honor, por ende ser el primero en llegar, y yo que albergaba poder estar con Bella toda la noche ya hora ni siquiera puedo verla por que no ha llegado aún.

- hola Edward- esa melosa voz combinado con ese perfume asqueroso solo podían indicar a que era Tanya.

-Que hay Tanya-dije sin ánimos

-nada, solo que te vi aquí tan solo y quise hacerte compañía- miro a algo tras de mi y una sonrisa maléfica apareció en sus labios, luego ocurrió algo que preferiría borrar de mi memoria, ella se acerco a mi y antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar me beso, fue algo repulsivo y asqueroso.

- pero que te pasa Tanya, por que hiciste eso- dije asqueado apenas logre zafarme de sus brazos y labios.

- Por que no, tu estabas solo aquí lo que indica que Bella no esta interesada en ti y en cambio yo si, por que no disfrutar un poco-¡pero que le pasa a esta loca!

-mira Tanya tu no sabes nada y por favor mantente alejada de mi- con esto me di media vuelta y e fui al patio, necesitaba aire fresco mientras espero a Bella y Alice.

No entiendo por que aun no han llegado, si lo hubiesen echo me habrían llamado, ¿o no?, con este pensamiento me adentre en la casa en su búsquedas, al no encontrar a ninguna me di por vencido y para no tener que seguir soportando esta estupida fiesta me largue al segundo piso, si tengo suerte encontrare una habitación en la cual descansar.

Apenas llegue arriba unos gemidos me advirtieron que camino debería tomar, encontré una alcoba sin albergar esperanzas de dormir, solo quería descansar, pero al parecer el destino u universo lo que sea no esta de i parte ya que apenas me acosté Tanya entro en la habitación. Intente ignorarla pero esta chica no se da por vencida, para llamar mi atención se epezo a sacar la ropa, esto ya es propasarse si que me levante y antes de que se desabrochara el sujetador le tome las manos.

-Oh Edward- ¿es mi imaginación o en realidad eso sonó como un gemido?

-Tanya por favor-i voz sonó ahogada por el cansancio de tratar con ella y por la paciencia que empezaba a agotarse- solo detente, cuantas veces debo decirte que no me interesas, yo AMO a Bella si que ya date por vencida- termine de hablar y di media vuelta para salir.

Bajé las escaleras y volví a inspeccionar el lugar para ver si ya habían llegado las chicas, sorprendentemente me encontré con Alice.

-Maldito bastardo ¿que as echo ahora?- okey ahora si me perdí por que Alice me dice eso

-Alice no entiendo por que dices eso, yo no he hecho nada-.

-no se que abras echo pero por algo Bella salió corriendo hace un rato-.

-oh no Alice, creo que ya se lo que ocurre pero no es lo que crees- no puedo perder ni un segundo más, salí corriendo fuera, me monte en mi volvo y partí rumbo a casa de Bella si tengo suerte la encontrare de camino.

Fin flash back

- y el resto ya lo conoces, no te encontré fui a tu casa no me abriste si que supuse que estarías durmiendo, me quede toda la noche esperando que despertaras en tu puerta, me quede dormido y amanecí aun allí, toque hasta que me abriste, pero nunca me dejaste explicarme, tus palabras me hirieron, demostraron que ya no me querías, que no confiabas en mi, me largue sin seguir intentándolo y luego me marche a Inglaterra, no volví hasta ahora que me transfirieron por miedo a encontrarte con otro hombre, seria algo que no puedo soportar- termino de relatar Edward.

-lo siento- fue lo único que salio de mis labios, después de todo yo lo lastime y era la culpable de que el se alejara de su familia.

- no tienes por que disculparte, ya todo quedo en el pasado- me sonrío con mi sonrisa favorita, la torcida.

-gracias Edward, gracias por volver, gracias por explicarme todo, gracias por estar aquí por que si no me estaría dando una pulmonía así vestida- le sonreí mientras el soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-no tienes por que darme las gracias, para mi es un placer haber vuelto con tal de volver a mirar tus ojos y estar aquí con tigo, solo dime una cosa, ¿estas con alguien?- la esperanza y los nervios resaltaban por doquier en su voz

-no, estoy completamente sola- le sonreí.

Sin siquiera darnos cuenta nuestras caras se fueron acercando la una a la otra para sellar las palabras con algo más significativo, sobraba decir que el amor entre nosotros se había esfumado por que a kilómetros se puede distinguir que seguimos tan enamorados como el primer día. Mis pensamientos se fueron nublando a medida que nuestras lenguas iban batallando por el poder, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire.

-Te amo Bella, a pesar del tiempo y las adversidades, nunca te deje de amar y nunca lo are-.

-no puedo creer lo que siente mi corazón ni lo que voy a decir, pero yo también te amo Edward- le sonreí y el a mi.

Volvimos a juntarnos en un beso, pero esta ves era tierno y romántico demostrando lo mucho que nos extrañaos y necesitamos, y esto era solo el comienzo de una larga vida juntos llena de amor.


End file.
